Br0s B4 H03s
by Neon Insanity
Summary: We've been close, extremely close since the day we met. On the day of Gilbert's boyfriend funeral, we swore on his grave that we would never fall in love and we would always be there for each other.


**Br0s B4 H03s**

**A/N:**Stab me if you must but, yes I'm making another Hetalia fan fiction. Thank you BFT videos on you tube and lots of fan art ^_^

**Warnings:** Some grammar errors, male on male romace, maybe some very light lemon, multiple pairing, AU.

**Summary:** We've been close, extremely close since the day we met. On the day of Gilbert's boyfriend funeral, we swore on his grave that we would never fall in love and we would always be there for each other.

* * *

><p>A small smile adorned his lips as he stood in the school courtyard; it was a large cement area adored with a couple of benches and a few flowering trees. Antonio's lightly wavy hair was ruffled by the slight breeze as he stood at the confession tree; this was where people came to confess their love for one another, rather cheesy don't you think?<br>A young but rather busty blonde came walking over to the tan Spanish boy, a blush lingered on her face as she approached him. "So, it was you who left this note in my locker?" Antonio asked as held up a pink folded up paper, the dense smell of cheap perfume lingered on it and a sticky red lip stick mark was on the side of it right next to his name.

"I-I've always liked you…a lot." Her head hung low as her blond hair covered her flushed face. "Do y-you return my feelings?" Antonio looked at her with sharp green eyes; the Spaniard ran a hand through his silky locks as he stood up from the bench he'd been sitting on. A tan hand slipped under her chin and tilted it up to look right up at Antonio, the girl's chocolate brown eyes widened as her blush double in color and size. "A-Antonio…" Her soft whimpering voice muttered as yet another breeze hit them; it rushed through her long locks and ruffled her skirt. "D-Do you…accept my feeling?"

Antonio simply smiled; his vivid green eyes seemed to sparkle in the bright sun light streaming in past the tall trees. "No."  
>He simply and smoothly replied to her question, he pulled his hand away and wiping it on the shirt of his school uniform. Looking back at the girl, he started ripping the note into pieces. "I don't like you and I know I never will, you stink of cheap perfume and your bra has more toilet paper in it then all of the school restrooms put together." The torn pink scraps fell to the ground and were quickly blew away by the wind, Antonio smiled as if nothing had happened and stuck his hands into his pocket with a laid back smile still on his lips.<p>

"Y-You're horrible!" The girl yelled, tears ran down her cheeks as she stood there, Antonio looked at her and raised an eyebrow as if saying: 'And I care why?'  
>The blonde swung a fist at the Spanish boy but before it made contact, a pale hand grabbed it and held it tight; she looked up as her brown eyes met red ones.<p>

"Oy, Spain. This girl's ugly, why would she think she had a chance with you?" The albino asked as he dropped her hand, Antonio leaned up against a tree and shrugged. His nimble fingers pulled out a pack of cigarettes; slipped one out and placed it between his lips.

"Gil, do you have a light?" Gilbert smirked as he pulled out a lighter and threw it to the Spaniard. Antonio caught it and lit up the cancer stick, inhaled it deeply before blowing it out. "Why are you still here, leave!" Antonio looked at the girl as he blew the smoke out into her face; she coughed softly as the tears still streamed down her face.

"Maybe she's deaf as well as hideous; do you know any sign language, Toni?" Gilbert stood at the Spanish boy's side and smirked, his vivid red eyes trained on the helpless girl. Antonio shook his head as he kept enjoy his smoke; he didn't really care right now.  
>"Leave, you're starting to become an eyesore. All that make up isn't helping your face, It's making my eyes hurt." Gilbert said to the girl as he wrapped an arm around Antonio's waist and laid his head on the Spaniard's shoulder. The blonde glared at them before turning and running out of the courtyard, the sound of her shoes against the cement soon faded away and only the sound of the wind through the trees was left.<p>

"Don't you two th'nk you were a little too hard on 'er, she was just confessing her crush on Antonio?" Francis's calm voice sounded as he walked out from behind one of the school buildings, his blonde curls were tied back and a pencil was tucked behind his ear. The pair of green and red eyes turned to him, both shrugged at the French teenager.

"She's a little whore; she wears too much make up and stuffs her bra to get guys. So many guys want her that she thinks she's wanted by all; I just released some of the air out of her massive ego." Antonio inhaled the nicotine rich cigarette once more before he let it fall and crushing it with the heel of his shoe.

"Anyways, Francis; don't you remember our promise not too long ago. Bros before hoes and it'll always be that way." Gilbert said as he smirked and high fived Antonio, the blonde of the ground smiled slightly as he looked at them.

"Alright you two, let's go before we getting in trouble for Toni smoking. Zis might be in our last year of middle school but still, we'll get in trouble if we're caught." Francis glanced at his two best friends, to him there were so much more. They were his soul brothers, the two people he could always count on to be there for him no matter what.

"We should go to my bruder's pub after school, I can sneak three beers past him and I find his secret stash of porn magazines." Gilbert's voice was rather loud but it was a welcoming loud, something that the other two boys had gotten use to throughout the years. The trio started walking out of the courtyard and towards the cafeteria, arms slung over shoulders and laughter could be seen and heard as they walked away; three people closer than those three could never be found anyplace else.

* * *

><p>It could be said that that their friendship started the day of the incident, when Gilbert's first boyfriend died. It was a very sad day indeed for the trio, but they had been friends even before then. Back where they were little kids and so happened to live in the same cul-da-sac, at the time; neither Gilbert nor Antonio called it a cul-da-sac. All the American kids and Francis called it that but Gilbert and Antonio shook their heads at the name; Gilbert called it Sackgasse like his Grandfather told him it was called. While Antonio called it a privada, it was something so strange and innocent but it was this that brought the trio together.<p>

The three had somehow started arguing about it, the rest of the kids found it pretty weird and left them alone. Francis said it was called a cul-de-sac, while Antonio stuck with it being called a privada, and Gilbert argued that it was called a Sackgasse. After a few minutes of arguing, they quickly realized they forget what they had been fighting about and ended up playing together for the rest of the day. From that day on, they were stuck at the hips. Gilbert being the prankster/trickster and the temperamental one, Francis the flirt and peace keeper of the trio, and Antonio the cheerful bumpkin and the glue that seem to keep them together.

Many adventures filled their childhood days, from sleepovers to exploring the small world of the suburbs they lived in to going to school together. But their happiness was broken one day, at the beginning of middle school. Gilbert was the first of the trio to get a boyfriend, he was happy with the older 9th grade boy and his friends felt happy for him. The boyfriend's name was Frederick, in which Gilbert happily nicknamed him Fritz and said something about being the name of a King of Prussia. The albino boy seemed to radiate happiness; it didn't seem to bother him that he was only in 6th grade while Fritz was in high school.

But three weeks into the new school year, Fritz was found dead. It was unsure how he died, he was found in his father's study, dead in the armchair. The police said it was suicide, but never found proof of it so they just put it down as homicide.  
>Gilbert took the news worse that the teen's family, the white haired boy didn't go to school; he didn't eat or drink anything. He sat in his room, against the wall, clutching onto Fritz's picture for dear life. Antonio and Francis brought him his homework and spent time with him, but he never said something more than a few words to them and never looked away from the picture in his hands. The day of Fritz's funeral was the first time Gilbert got out of his grandfather's house in a week, the red-eyed boy looked sick. His skin, if it were possible, was paler then before and dark bags hung under his eyes, but he hadn't slept or shed a tear during the whole week.<p>

Everything went well, quiet and eerie, but well. Rather ironically it had started raining as soon as the coffin was buried, Gilbert stood there the entire time, clad in black clothes and finally he started crying. Francis and Antonio stood by his side the entire time, sheltering him with a large umbrella and watching the painful tears rack through the Albino's body.  
>"Why…?" Gilbert asked as he held himself and kept crying, Francis wrapped an arm around him from one side as he kept crying. "Why did he have to leave me…I loved him so much!"<p>

"We know, you two were happy together, Gil." Antonio held him from the other said and held him as best as he could, the albino's knees buckled and it took both Antonio and Francis to keep him up from the ground, once he finally got his legs working again and was able to stand, the tears had stopped.

"I hate this, I hate loving someone so much and then they die…What did you leave me you idiot?" Gilbert fell to his knees and banged his fist on the soft dirt, Antonio and Francis didn't move from their spots. They both knew he need to get this out of his system, one whole week of silence and putting away all his painful feelings, resulted in this sudden combustion of pain and anger. Prussia pounded his fists against Fritz's grave and kept crying in the middle of the rain as he yelled at the dead teen.

"Gilbert…it's been half an hour, let's go home…please stop crying." Antonio squatted down to his level, placing a hand on his back to comfort the broken hearted boy. Gil shook his hand off and kept crying, Antonio tried again but this time Gilbert gave a small growl that made his whole body vibrate; a low angry growl from deep within his chest.

"Gilbert zat is enough!" Francis yelled, dropping the umbrella he grabbed Gilbert by the scruff of his neck and pulled him up. This not only shocked the albino but Antonio as well, and even Francis a little. "Crying is not going to bring Fredrick back and you know zat, you've suffered for him, sulked, cried, and spent a week locked in your room staring at his photo. You have already grieved enough, now wipe your eyes and get over it!" Gilbert slightly flinched at the anger in the blonde's voice, he knew he was right. Which was strange considering it was Francis, the perverted French boy who chased after girls, said stupid things, and was a pretty big coward.

"You…you're right, I can't bring him back…crying is useless, so stupid." Gilbert muttered, his eyes went darker as he looked down at the ground. His knees were covered in mud and knew his grandfather would not be happy about this one bit nor would Ludwig; since he was doing the laundry this week. Francis smiled slightly and pulled the Prussian boy into a hug, Antonio, who had been watching; smiled. Walking closer to them, he joined into the hug. "Kesesese." Gilbert's laugh was one of a kind, mainly because no one else wanted it; but it was comforting to hear it once again. All three of them were soaking wet from the rain, but it didn't bother them at all. The cold sting of the late autumn rain didn't seem to faze their happiness.

"It's good to hear your laugh again, mi amigo." Antonio happily said as he softly kissed Gilbert on the cheek, he got a louder laugh and a half hearted shove for it from the albino.

"It is good to laugh again; I've been too un-awesome lately. No more crying for now-"

"Or ever again, I zon't know what Antonio and I will do if dis happens again." Francis replied, they still didn't let go. Partly to keep comforting Gil, but mainly it was because their body temperature finally registered the rain and they were too cold to let go. "Knowing you, you will have a new boyfriend soon enough."

Francis got a smack to the head by Antonio, he was about to yell at him and ask why he'd done that, but looked up at Gilbert. He looked sad once again, he wasn't crying or so Francis hoped. It was hard to tell with it raining and all, the albino sighed before saying. "I don't think I'll want to get another boyfriend, even if he doesn't end up dying…he'll eventually break up with me and I'll end up like this again, I know this is so stupid…but I don't want to get so angry, sad, and so heartbroken ever again!" He muttered the last part to himself, softly biting on his bottom lip.  
>Gilbert wasn't someone who easily cried or showed his real emotions, he was tough on the outside but rather soft on this inside. It was one of the reasons he acted to obnoxious and annoying around people, he was trying to hide the truth inside.<p>

"Don't say that mon ami, you'll find yourself someone who will truly 'ove you and never leave you. Antonio and I will as well, and we'll all be happy." Francis spoke but he didn't trust his own voice, he knew what Gil had said was true. They would get their hearts broken a lot, love was sweet and wonderful, but wouldn't last for forever. It was impossible to find true love, especially in school. Also the trio was so close to one another; it gave a lot of people the wrong idea of them.

"Francis…" Antonio's soft voice got his attention; he glanced over at him and smiled wearily. "Are we always going to be friends and be together like this?" He looked scared and unsure, it was something so surreal on the Spanish boy's face. He always looked so happy and smiling, never taking anything seriously. Francis sighed and dropped his head slightly onto Gilbert's shoulder; he shrugged and finally looked back up.

"I don't know mon ami, life brings a lot of things and it makes people drift apart. Friends, jobs, family, and lovers." Muttering softly, his eyes going a bit distant. This was painful to think about, he didn't want to imagine leaving his friends behind nor them leaving him behind. "Friends, family, and jobs aren't usually the ones to do problems like that. Mainly it's lovers, I've seen it happen first hand." Francis softly muttered as he buried his face into Gilbert's shoulder, the other two boys didn't say anything since they already knew. Gilbert softly petted his head trying to make him feel better, a sad Francis wasn't good.

"I don't want to fall in love if it means leaving you two." Antonio replied softly, the rain mixed in with the tears slipping out of his eyes. Quickly wiping them away with his soaked sleeve, Gilbert softly patted his head as well. How was it that his friends had been here to comfort him and now he was the one comforting the both of them?

"Nor do I, I would rather go my whole life without chasing skirts then leave you two. You were my two first friends and no woman will ever be more important than that!" Gil and Antonio were a little surprised by this, since Francis was such a womanizer. He would always say it was because he was from the nation of lo~ve and he said it like that as well as he pulled a red rose out of only-god-knows-where. Gilbert softly smiled at then, hugging them closer.

"Why don't we?" Gilbert's voice seemed to snap them out of the trance-like state of sadness they had been in, the blond and brunette boy looked up at their Prussian friend. Gilbert pulled his arms away from them and looked deeply at both of them; it was such a serious gaze that it made the other two a little nervous. "Why don't we swear to never fall in love, to always be there for one another, to always help each other, and keep all girls away?" Gilbert said, his voice filled with excitement and a slightly crazy look on his face as well as in his eyes. Antonio tilted his head to this side looking at him slightly confused, a smile rested on his lips before he nodded.

"Si mi amigo! I think that is an awesome idea!" Antonio sounded just as happy as Gilbert, Francis couldn´t help but smiling at them both, he nodded at the idea. Gilbert place his hand on the top of Fritz´s grave stone and looked at the other two boys, Antonio placed his hand on Gilbert´s and Francis follow.

"From this day forth we swear not to ever fall in love, ever! We´ll protect each other from girls as well as guys and always be there for each other, no matter what. If anyone breaks this promise, may the wrath of the awesome Prussia be fall them and bring them down to their knees, as well as get rocks thrown at them." The Prussian boy said as he looked at both of his friends, they both nodded.

"We promise!" The trio said before smiling, pulling their hands off the grave. Antonio softly sneezed and shivered.

"C-Can we please leave, I´m cold." Gilbert and Francis shivered as they nodded, the three boys quickly grabbed the umbrella and started walking back to the car. As soon as they got to the car Gilbert´s grandfather gave him an unhappy look, but it softened as he saw Gilbert smiling, he sighed and shook his head.

"Ludwig isn´t going to be happy, Gilbert." The middle aged man said as the trio got into the back seat, still huddled together for warmth. The albino boy looked up at his guardian´s voice and smiled, he knew Ludwig would try to wring his neck with his tie, but at the moment he didn´t care. He was too happy.

"I know, Vati. " The older man slightly cringed as Gilbert called him mother in German, it was an old nickname that never did die away. His long hair could be blamed for this, the day Gilbert´s mother and father died, Gilbert was only two. When he saw his grandfather from the back, he mistaken him for his mother and came running up to him, yelling ´Vati´. It was cute, but now eleven years later, it was started to get annoying.

The middle aged German gave a soft groan and turned back in his seat. "Buckle up." He muttered before turning back, the three boys did so as the car started off, the trio held hands the whole way back to Gilbert´s house.


End file.
